<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triggers by Pretence101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501800">Triggers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretence101/pseuds/Pretence101'>Pretence101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretence101/pseuds/Pretence101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex understands exactly how to calm Percy when he needs her, knows exactly what to say, how to move, where to touch. She considers herself an expert, in a way.<br/>But this.<br/>This was new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triggers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny, very small idea that popped into my head the other day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III is very,<em> very</em> skilled with his hands.</p><p>
  <em>‘Percy, fuck, please,’</em>
</p><p>They’ve found themselves on the oversized armchair in the corner, Vex straddling Percy’s hips, nipping and licking at his ear, his throat, his collarbone. Percy has one hand on Vex’s back, keeping her close, and the other three fingers deep in her.</p><p>Vex grinds down, moaning at the pressure change. She can feel how hard Percy is through his trousers and it urges her on, pulling at his hair, nails digging into his scalp.</p><p>Percy circles his thumb quickly against her clit, crooking his fingers <em>just so</em>. Vex gasps; a high, keening sound.</p><p>
  <em>‘Percy, please, I need…I’m…’</em>
</p><p>Percy pulls Vex down for a kiss; passionate and frenzied. When they part, he tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth and moves across to her ear, whispering,</p><p>‘Why don’t you beg me for it?’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Its cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unbearably, painfully so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cage is cramped; the damp, musty smell of mildew heavy in the air. She is curled in the corner, muscles aching, exhausted from a fretful sleep. There’s a sharp rattle on the bars. Her eyes snap up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You hungry?’ The voice is gruff and unkind. Fear coils up her spine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey!’ He slams his sword against the metal, the noise ringing out. ‘I believe I asked you a question!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallows, her throat dry, nodding slowly. He scrounges around in his pocket and brings out a crusted, stale piece of bread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on then.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can only crawl in the small space, the gravel scratching at her knees, cutting into her hands. As her arm stretches out for the bread he drops it just out of reach, grinning cruelly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Such a pretty little thing.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He unbuckles his trousers and pulls out his dick, pushing it between the bars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why don’t you beg me for it?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vex’s chest fills with a burning panic; her lungs squeezing impossibly tight. She shoves herself back frantically from Percy, scrambling to the floor, her mind fuzzy, legs giving out. The words are all consuming as nausea builds into bile and her vision blurs, swimming with a dark haze. She distantly registers something warm being draped over her body and a calm, steady voice speaking to her.</p><p>
  <em>Vex’ahlia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please. Just breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re safe, you’re safe here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love, it’s okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p>Her vision slowly comes back into focus, tears settling on her eyelashes. She’s curled up on the cold stone, shivering, goosebumps rippling on her skin. A throw, the nice one with the forest green pattern stitched in, is covering her, and Percy is perched cautiously at her side. He puts a hand on her back, rubbing small circles.</p><p>‘Vex?’ He fills her name with such worry and concern it forces Vex to concentrate, soothing her racing heart.</p><p>‘Percival…’ Her voice is broken and small. ‘I’m cold.’</p><p>‘Can I hold you?’</p><p>There’s a beat before Vex nods. Percy pulls her into his lap so she can fold into him, wrapping the blanket more securely around her form. After a time he feels her breathing even out, her body losing its tension.</p><p>‘I think I’m going to be sick.’</p><p>‘Close your eyes if it helps, or use the desk as a focus.’</p><p>Vex closes her eyes, the spinning in her head subsiding, if only slightly. Percy understands. Of course he does. Panic attacks are a common experience with his history. She’s seen him jolt awake in a cold sweat, terrified screams echoing out, Ripley’s name caught in a gasp. She knew what triggered him, what words to avoid, what positions to move from, the places she needed to skirt her hands around. She could calm him quickly, with kind touches at his chest, patient whispers while she held him close.</p><p>But <em>this.</em></p><p>This was new for both of them.</p><p>Percy’s voice is gentle. ‘It was what I said, wasn’t it?’</p><p>Vex turns to look up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. ‘You didn’t know darling.’</p><p>Even she hadn’t realised it could have possibly been a trigger. Vex had buried that particular memory deep inside a long time ago, and she had used that <em>exact</em> phrase with Percy before, denying him until he was a writhing, sensitive mess.</p><p>He’d just never said it to her before now.</p><p>Vex can feel herself becoming panicked again, her hand trembling. Percy brings it to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. ‘Vex’ahlia, love, breathe, deep breaths okay?’</p><p>She draws in a shaky breath and expels it slowly, Percy murmuring encouragement into her hair. She does this a few times until she feels she has control again.</p><p>‘Do you want to get into bed?’</p><p>‘That would be nice.’</p><p>‘Do you want something to wear?’</p><p>She shakes her head, too exhausted to care about dressing, her limbs heavy and numb. Percy assists Vex to stand, his arm around her waist to keep her steadied as he guides them onto the bed. Once he helps her settle he slides in next to her and she tucks herself into him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Percy?’</em>
</p><p>‘Yes dear?’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>Percy plants a kiss on her temple. ‘Just try and get some sleep, I’ll be right here.’</p><p>Vex tangles her legs with his, wanting to be close, together.</p><p>‘I love you Percival.’</p><p>‘And I love you, so very much.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>